


Here With You

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Jack's return, kensi getting closure, post-ep tag for 7x14 Come Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Kensi's thoughts in the aftermath of Jack's visit to LA and the closure she finally was able to get on their former relationship and what happened to them in Afghanistan.





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fulfillment for tumblr user raccoonsmate4life on February 7, 2016.

“You could’ve died.”

The words float down to her from the spot where Deeks has pressed his lips against her temple, the soft muttering nearly getting lost in the tangles of her hair. He speaks so quietly she almost thinks she’s imagined it at first, but as they lay curled together in the dark stillness of the bedroom –  _their_  bedroom – the arm wrapped around her squeezes just a shade too tight, and she knows she heard him correctly.

She moves her hand along his back in response – long, slow strokes that calm her nearly as much as (she hopes) they soothe him. Her thoughts flicker back over what had happened during today’s attack on the safe house – the momentary flash of panic in realizing Jack was going to willingly sacrifice himself to Salib, the controlled chaos of attempting to cover two doors with only one weapon, the sinking feeling when Nell’s voice alerted her that the assailants had taken out the hallway camera, and the surge of relief when Deeks’ hand had clasped around hers and pulled her to her feet.

She knows Deeks is troubled by today’s events, likely unnecessarily beating himself up for not getting to her sooner. She herself is trying to let go of the burst of anger she’d felt when she’d realized that Jack hadn’t thought about collateral damage when he’d offered himself up to Salib. She understands their lives have diverged, and she wouldn’t wish it to be different – she’d meant everything she’d said to him today and was glad they’d parted on good terms. Still, it had stung a bit to realize he hadn’t given anything but his own plan a second thought – that he hadn’t told her, or the team, the truth about that phone call so that they could have constructed a better way to handle the situation.  _And if things had gone as originally planned when he gave away his location, it would’ve been Deeks protecting him when Salib’s goons showed up, not you._ Her hand comes to a stop low on Deeks’ back, fingers curling tightly into the material of his tee shirt at that sobering thought.

But there had been no way for Jack to know that Deeks would offer to swap places with her in an attempt to let her get closure, and she realizes that if she should be angry with anyone, it’s Hetty.  _How difficult would it have been to tell Jack about that SEAL team when he arrived in LA? It would have saved everyone a whole lot of grief._  She tucks herself tighter into Deeks’ side as she thinks that perhaps she forgave their operations manager a bit too quickly when they spoke earlier in the evening.

Hetty’s words about asking people to put themselves in harm’s way in this line of work return to her now, and she muses on their truth. She and Deeks, and Callen and Sam, put themselves on the line every day. In the course of every single op they run, there’s  _always_  the risk that one – or more – of them could be hurt, or worse. She knows this. Deeks knows it too, and she knows he knows. But she stays silent. Pointing out that she didn’t die today, or that he could’ve just as easily been in her shoes won’t help anything and it isn’t what he needs right now.

So she buries her face in the crook of Deeks’ neck, placing a gentle kiss over his pulse as she replies with the only thing she can – the truth. “I know. But I’m really glad I’m here with you.”

His arms wrap even more tightly around her and she feels his fingers tangle in the ends of her hair as he sighs – a soft exhalation that matches her own jumbled emotions perfectly. She’s once again beyond grateful for the way they are so seamlessly, wordlessly in sync. She knows he heard her and understands everything she didn’t say aloud.

Before the haze of sleep fully pulls her under, she hears him murmur, “welcome home, Kens.” His voice is soft, yet full of emotion, and she smiles because she understands him too.


End file.
